


chocolate

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩，多角关系*一个姐姐和三个小沈
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01.

允浩下班的时候天都快黑完了，巴士里的人比平时要少，于是他难得找到一个位置坐下。下班前他给阿沈发了一条短信，说晚上去他家里，实际上他就是不想再吃外卖食品了，那些重油重盐的糟糕食物打破了他最近的瘦身需求，想到这里他忍不住捏了捏自己肚皮上的软肉，重重地叹了口气。

阿沈在半小时之前就回了短信说知道了，后面还带着微笑的表情符号，说今晚家里做豆腐锅哦，“哥吃过晚饭没有?没有的话就一起吃吧。”

好温柔哦——允浩把后脑勺靠在硬硬的椅背上面。他有三个炮友，但一般只会到阿沈家里去，原因无他，就是因为阿沈实在是个很会做饭的居家好男人，家里布置得整洁又温馨，他一进门就会想要找一个地方窝下来赖着不走。而且阿沈还是个自由撰稿人，除了出门旅游的时间，其他时候一般都宅在家里，只要他想，随时都可以登门打扰。

“我来晚了。”允浩一边抱歉一边脱下鞋子，阿沈蹲着把一双白绒绒的兔兔头拖鞋给他穿上，身上还穿着围裙，浑身冒着食物香香的味道。

“没关系，我也刚做好晚饭。”阿沈笑着站起来亲亲他的额头，允浩感到心里一阵熟悉的悸动，搂住人的腰急切地去找他的嘴唇。

阿沈把手垫在他的后脑勺和墙壁之间，跟他交换了一个长长的吻，结束以后温柔地亲一下他的鼻尖，声音轻得像放久了的苏打水偶尔冒上来的一两颗气泡:“哥怎么这么着急?是肚子饿了吗？”

豆腐锅炖得很香，允浩吃了很多，脸都快要埋进碗里，阿沈看着给他夹菜，还要在他烫到舌头的时候给他呼呼，“你什么时候才能学会在放进嘴里之前先把食物吹凉呢？”

允浩吐出一点粉红的舌尖，不满地瞥他一眼说，“我不记得了嘛!”

饭后他们窝在沙发里一起看电视，碗筷就留给洗碗机去洗。允浩枕着阿沈的大腿，两只手胡乱地在他腹肌周围摸来摸去，语气艳羡:“好棒哦，一块一块的像龟甲一样。”然后无比幽怨地拍拍自己的肚皮，“我最近好像胖了，之前好不容易练出来的一点线条都消失得无影无踪。”

阿沈轻轻笑着，伸出手来隔着衬衣抓了一把他的乳肉，“哥每次胖根本都不是反映在肚子上啊，这根本就是少女的胸部嘛。我如果是哥的客户，来做咨询的时候肯定一个字都听不进去，注意力全都集中在哥的胸上了。”

“呀!”允浩又羞又恼地拍了他的大腿一巴掌。他吃饱过后忍不住犯懒，像瘫着肚皮的猫一样赖在人腿上被人顺毛摸，从软乎乎的肚子一直往上，阿沈的手指头一根一根地数他的肋骨，解开纽扣，勾住他乳肉下端的丰盈细细地抚弄着。

“最近还是很忙吗？”

“嗯。忙到都没有时间自慰。”允浩抬眼望他，把脸颊贴向沈昌珉的腹部，呼吸温柔起伏。

他这个哥哥就是这么直白得可爱，吃到好吃的东西会皱着鼻子叹气，瞳仁漆黑又圆润所以眼睛总是那么漂亮，他的手指尖爬到人的眼角，轻轻抚摸那一小块皮肤，再滑到嘴唇上。

允浩咬住他的指尖，笑起来，牙齿洁白口腔粉红嘴唇鲜艳，像什么诱人的可口美餐。他的胸腔像是藏了两只云雀，扑腾、扑腾，撞破什么急切的心虚。指腹压到舌面，郑允浩被自己的口水小小地呛了一下，咬了他一口。

阿沈的举动实际上很轻柔，更多的是逗弄的意思。而允浩被信木带进洗手间隔间口交的时候可就没有这么容易能够逃脱。

信木是他的上司，开会时允浩固定坐他右手边，瞥过去能看到男人优越的眉骨，美得像什么古希腊神话雕塑。后来郑允浩某一次用软件随机配对，到酒店打开门才发现是对方，两个人尴尬对视五分钟以后燃起欲望的小火苗，信木无疑是非常令人满意的性伴侣——除了不怎么体贴——但意外地有一种冷峻的魅力。

由于信木的控制欲实在有些强，允浩并不主动找他，多半是等他发短信，上面的内容简练干脆，时间加地点，一般不超过两句话。在工作场合更是少之又少，但还是不能排除信木偶尔也有一点点找刺激的心理。

西服的剪裁极大地束缚了允浩的行动范围，却使得他的身材曲线更加突出，信木站立着，无端端从他一身的黑色里看出端庄的美艳来。

他们没有太多时间，允浩着急着把他的阴茎往喉咙里吞，上颚后部被挤压得难受。他是想快点帮人口出来，信木的器官被他湿润的口腔粘膜包裹着跳动，那只手摩挲着他后颈被剃得干净分明的发尾，让他含得更深。允浩意外地享受更粗暴的对待，干呕的冲动令他冒出泪花，但股间却湿得一塌糊涂，润滑液不受控制地往外流。

他终于忍受不了，吐出那根被自己舔得湿乎乎的阴茎，艰难地用发麻的双腿支撑自己站起来，这过程里他甚至还记得要把外套脱下来在门背后挂好。信木的前液让他的衬衫下摆显现出一块印子，但允浩顾不上那么多，解开皮带把裤子踩着脱掉，把自己转过去，背对着信木，回过头来求他:“拜托帮帮忙……再湿下去我会被发现的。”

信木惊奇地用手指尖划过他的穴口，“你怎么会夹着润滑胶囊来坐办公室?”

“我说我晚上有一个约会你信吗？”允浩的声音被他撩动得沙哑但甜蜜，“可是现在要解决的是现在的问题，你不是也硬着吗？信木先生。”

信木毫不犹豫地让他压低上身把自己操进去，果然还是那么完美的触感，湿软而紧致的甬道吮吸他，他双手捏住允浩饱满结实的大腿把人往上托一些，然后挺胯肏到更深的位置。允浩被迫踮起脚尖，小腿肌肉开始发酸，但是太过分的亲密接触使得他从鼻腔里发出满足的呻吟，信木的嘴唇蹭着他红热的耳廓。

允浩把脑袋晃来晃去地躲他，红透的耳朵和脖子看起来可爱得要命。他准备把自己打扮成一个被操开的美丽礼物送给他晚上的约会对象——这个认知让信木更加兴奋，几乎要把他钉在隔间门板上。

最后允浩高潮了三次，腿软得站都站不住，还是信木掏了湿巾出来给他擦干净再穿好裤子和外套。他看着信木不知道从哪变出来的湿巾包装，不禁怀疑起这不是一时兴起而是蓄谋已久，但是不论怎么说他都确实不亏。

只是晚上在沙发上被阿沈扒下裤子以后，温柔的男人盯着他大腿根部那几个新鲜的指印，咬牙切齿:“说好的忙到连自慰的时间都没有呢?”

允浩眯着眼睛朝他笑:“但是好奇怪，发现其实还有时间做爱。”


	2. Chapter 2

02.

在阿沈家里饱餐一顿又睡了一个晚上，反正第二天是周末，允浩赖到十点钟才从被子里爬起来。阿沈给他煎了吐司当早餐，碟子下面压着字条:“我今天要出门去采访，没有那么早回来，哥随便待到什么时候都可以。”

这个人，怎么这么放心把别人单独留在家里啊。允浩吐吐舌头，三下五除二把冷掉的早餐吃了，给阿沈发短信:“我回家了，谢谢你的早餐，不锁门真的没关系吗？”

阿沈回得很快:“小区的安保很不错哦，哥不用担心。”

允浩回家的途中去了趟超市，买了一些水果和拉面——家里的冰箱空掉了，连一盒牛奶都找不出来。他今天还要做大扫除，把沙发罩洗干净再换新的床单和被套。

然而回到家，一位不速之客的到来让他的计划全部泡汤。

客厅里铺天盖地堆着行李和装杂物的纸箱子，长手长脚的男孩摊在茶几前边的地毯上呼呼大睡，他把超市买的东西放好以后，过去把人叫醒:“昌多里?怎么不去床上睡?”

男孩顶着爆炸的小卷毛坐起来，小心翼翼地抬起眼皮瞥了他一下，“没有跟你打声招呼就过来了，昨天房东太太突然间说要涨房租，我上次公演的钱还没拿到所以根本付不起就被赶出来了，哥上次给了我钥匙，但是昨晚你不在……”

“没关系没关系，你如果困的话就继续睡，我家里没人来，想住在这里也可以……但是要做饭给我吃哦!”允浩蹲着揉揉他的刘海，看小孩一双鹿眼眨巴眨巴，心都要化了。

昌珉是从韩国来日本留学的大三学生，也是一个地下摇滚乐团的主唱。上班很无趣，所以允浩有时间会去参加演出，他和允浩就是在演出的时候认识的，第一次见面在后台，允浩跳完舞下场被绊倒，跌进候场的高挑男孩怀里，昌珉那时画着小烟熏妆，特别迷人。允浩等到他演出结束给他塞自己的名片，把人勾出去喝酒，当晚就滚上床。他爱死人那双小鹿一样的大眼睛，就连坐在人身上动的时候都要充满爱怜地亲亲人的睫毛，说“昌多好棒”。他们做爱的时间里，他就是昌多的姐姐，就算人没什么技巧就知道横冲直撞他也能被干得湿漉漉，到最后根本射不出什么东西来。

“那我现在去做饭，哥还没吃早饭吧?”昌珉说着就要站起来，被允浩一把摁下来，“吃过了，休息一下吧，要不去冲个澡?”

“允浩哥和我一起。”昌珉用胳膊搂他脖子把他往下拽，允浩拗不过他，只能半推半就跟他一起进了浴室。

这个坏小孩。允浩“呼呼”把流进嘴里的水吹走，眼睛也睁不开，就觉得大腿根抵着什么硬梆梆的物体，昌珉的胳膊圈住他，耍赖皮一样亲吻他的肩膀。

“我很累诶……”他叹口气，但他从来不躲避昌珉的接触，往后靠一靠躲开头顶的水流，好不容易甩甩脑袋把脸上的水甩掉然后睁开眼睛，男孩无意识嘟着嘴看他，他被人捆住手臂不能动弹，只能笑着用额头抵住人湿漉漉的刘海，“怎么这么会撒娇?用嘴帮你好不好?”

“要是真的很累就算了……我不是故意要这样的，要怪就怪我和哥挨得太近了。”昌珉在他背后交叉的手指头轻轻挠了挠他的背沟，眼神倒是很纯真，亮晶晶的茶色水晶。

允浩把胳膊挣脱出来，用手捏一捏他的苹果肌，“谁怪你了?”说着手就伸下去帮他撸了两下，昌珉腰侧的肌肉被他挑逗得绷紧了，看起来漂亮得过分。

允浩靠在浴室墙壁贴的瓷砖上，浑身上下被热水浇得粉嘟嘟的，半阖着眼皮漫不经心地帮人解决生理需求。昌珉觉得被忽视，咬着嘴唇委委屈屈地贴上来要亲他，又没敢亲嘴，就在嘴角边边小小地啄了一口，把允浩给逗笑了:“怎么?几天不见我们昌多里突然变得害羞起来。”

他把昌珉拉过来抱着，吻他的下巴和鼻尖，抓他的手放在自己腰上，“要做吗？快点哦，做完我们还得收拾一下你那堆乱七八糟的家当。”

昌珉重重地点头，花洒的水流猛地淹过他的脸，他猫猫打喷嚏一样把吸进去的水喷出来，可爱得要命。允浩试探了一下自己昨晚过度使用的后穴，感觉不需要太多的润滑，就随便抓了旁边架子上的一瓶润肤乳，顺手把水流调小，免得一会儿他俩再被呛到。

站立姿势进入实在是有点难度，性器在臀缝顶了半天愣是没能插进去，昌珉毛手毛脚地安抚他，允浩本来没什么要做的意思，但给他一闹反而起了兴致，认认真真地把他搂过来指导他:“嘛，你自己稍微也扶着点!”

昌珉模糊地答应了，最后终于成功插入时两个人都累出了一头汗，允浩在他水淋淋的脑门上抹一把再亲一口，几乎是溺爱地用鼻音哄着他动一动。

呜——叫得真好听。昌珉懊恼得像被人拔去爪子的小老虎，一阵无规律的挺胯过去以后，允浩整个人像是融化的香草冰淇淋球，从浴室墙壁瓷砖面上流下来。他们不是第一次做了——允浩是很耐操的。虽然这个说法一点也不文雅，但昌珉找不到一个更好的形容词去描述他。身体柔软、脸蛋漂亮、性格坚韧的哥哥在承受太生涩的挑衅或者无法控制的粗暴时也不会拒绝他。

昌珉昏头昏脑地看着允浩张开腿吃下他的整根性器，倚着墙壁迅速闭上眼睛，扬起脸，艳丽的嘴唇一并张着，合不起来似的，粉软的舌头躺在齿列间，你甚至能够看见不受控制的透明唾液溢出，好像他对这场不必要的性事垂涎已久。

怎么就不能躺着舒舒服服地做?允浩觉得自己的腰和大腿在经历昨天和今天的过分索求已经接近崩溃状态，但他的昌多里的确很合他的胃口，他觉得自己像被湿气蒸得墙皮酥软剥落的方方正正的空房间，四壁激荡的热潮在阳光里冉冉升起。

“你昨天晚上去哪了？”

埋头干活的弟弟突然投掷一句让人慌乱的话，允浩却显得很镇定，指尖掐着他还略显单薄背部肌肉，“在一个朋友家里。”

“像我一样的朋友吗？”昌珉似乎很在意这个，抬起眼来看他，可怜兮兮的。

但他肏得好用力，允浩用鼻子发出一声长长的呻吟，双手丈量着男孩的腰——明明这么细怎么能这么有力量的?怎么还他妈的这么会动?但他被人委屈地落下去的音调噎得说不出话来，快要被自己的口水呛死，“咳……不是，没有人会和你一样。好不好?昌多里在我这里是独一无二的。”

“好吧……对不起。我不该问你这个。”昌珉凑过来极轻缓地吻他，像第一次告白的男孩儿，“我会、让你舒服的。嗯?”


End file.
